NV Salvatore
by CrazedKitty13
Summary: The Salvatore brothers have a secret. The Mikaelson's have a secret. When the two families discover the others secrets, they fight over one little vampire, who will take the fall? Who will fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

NV Salvator

Summary: How would Damon and Stephan react if the sister they thought was long dead, wasn't? How would the rest of Mystic Falls react?

Please review. Positive or negative, whatever, just make some sort of comment!

Note this is when Elena is still human, so Tyler has yet to runoff, Bonnie is in her right mind, and Jeremy is still alive.

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, much to my distress

xOx

Klaus was having a bad day. It wasn't an unusual thing to be, but there's only so much one can take of being rejected by the one he loves for someone he created! With that in mind, he decided that he had enough of The Grill for a while, he was going somewhere with more...dancing.

xOx

Damon and Stephan were yelling at each other when Elena and Bonnie walked in the house. Typical, Elena sighed to herself, before realising there was something out of the ordinary. Not to sound totally vain, but they weren't arguing about her. She realised with a start that they were yelling about someone named Envy.

"Who's Envy?" Bonnie asked, with the same bewilderment Elena felt. The brothers stopped abruptly realising that they were being eavesdropped on.

"No body important," Stephan said with finality still glaring at Damon. Who snarled but didn't say anything.

"Ok," Elena decided she'd return to the matter later.

"Did you want something?" Stephan asked.

"Yes," Bonnie spoke up. "We are tired of having nowhere to got to party or do anything fun in this place!"

"So we heard of this place that's outa town, where we can relax," Elena smiled.

"What about Klaus?" Stephan asked.

"He is always at The Grill waiting for Caroline to show up so he can druel all over her."

"This might actually be a good idea," Damon murmured. "It's been awhile since I've had a chance to let loose," turning so that he was only facing Stephan he flashed his fangs, then perfectly normal he turned to the girls.

"What is this place all about?"

"Well," Bonnie smiled, "It has lots of...dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for spelling Stefan wrong, my bad! Thank you for letting me know. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm still rusty at this so…if I somehow managed to post the chapter wrong, my apologies. **

**Note: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARES; unfortunately that work of genius comes from L.J. Smith. Also there may be some curse words here, just so you know.**

_The Salvatore Sister_

Damon smiled when he saw the dancing the girls had mentioned. He couldn't have picked a better place himself. There were chicks everywhere, just begging to be bitten. One of them up on the stage smiled at him and gestured for him to dance with her. He hadn't felt so good in a long time.

Bonnie's first impression of the place was that it was packed. There were so many people that she couldn't have told you the colour of the wall. She turned around in circles taking the place in, and laughing she nudged her friends when she caught sight of Damon dancing on the stage, where women were trying to pull his clothes off, quite literally. "Ladies please," she heard him laugh.

Caroline was happy too. It seemed that wherever she went Klaus wasn't far behind, it would be nice to have a night off. Strike that it would be better than _nice; _it was more than she thought possible this place was amazing. There were so many people, dancing people.

Tyler caught her watching the dancers longingly. He smiled, _this night is exactly what we all need_, he thought.

He held his hand out to Caroline, "Care to dance?" Caroline practically shrieked with excitement as she grabbed him.

Elena and Stefan weren't far behind with Bonnie and Jeremy (who really didn't look like he was much for dancing, standing in a corner nodding, yes; dancing, not so much).

Eventually Bonnie and Elena had to go to the bathroom and Caroline went with them to put on more make-up or something. So boys being boys, decided to go to the back.

"To pick up on some dancing lessons, Gilbert," Tyler said grinning, knowing full well Caroline was going to kick his ass.

"Which you'll defiantly need for Bonnie," Damon added, smiling at the thought of the witch seeing this.

There were three different stages in the back the two first ones had professionals on them. The third closer to the back had some random chick on it, she knew how to dance-there was no doubt, but her clothes said she was just a regular club goer.

Figuring they'd get in less trouble if they said they wanted to be hear so the girls could go on the stage and dance, Stefan lead them to the third stage.

Sitting themselves so they could see the pros, Tyler and Damon were clearly watching them. While Stefan tried to make it a little less obvious and Jeremy was just having an 'oh shit' moment, when he realised what Damon had meant by the dancing lessons.

"There's no way Bonnie would want me to be doing this…is there?" he asked.

"Nah, I think your good man," Tyler replied, not really pay much attention.

"No he's not," came an angry retort.

"And neither are you," Caroline said.

Startled the boys jumped and turned around, to see three very angry looking girls- well two angry looking girls, Elena seemed more interested in the dancers than anything.

"ELENA!" Caroline's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"The dancers," she nodded to them. "I can't move around a pole like that."

"Have you ever tried?" Bonnie asked thoughtfully.

"Well no." A smile spread across Bonnie's face, and soon made its way to Caroline's. "But I'm thinking that we should try," Elena added.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Tyler tried to reason. By the looks he received it didn't work.

"Nice going," Jeremy mumbled seeing that the girls remembered where the conversation came from in the first place.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at his whipped dog expression. Still smiling she grabbed his face, and said something so quietly that the vampires couldn't hear (witchcraft at work?), but judging from the look on Jeremy's face, he could. Then Bonnie kissed him and ran up to the now empty stage, with Caroline and Elena trailing close behind laughing on the way.

Stefan nudged Damon, who was still blandly watching the other stage, and nodded to the area the girls were. Needless to say Damon switched positions in his chair.

The three of them were doing a routine from their cheerleading day, somehow they managed to make it go with _Fergalicious, _and as any one of those boys would say, it looked good. So good they were getting loud catcalls, and one brave soul reached to grab Caroline's ass- his night ended pretty soon.

They were having a good time, so much so that nobody thought to look at their phone. Nobody saw the many texts, messages and missed calls they had from Matt, who had to work that night, at the Grill, where Klaus wasn't.

xOx

Klaus walked into the club with his brother Kol, he hadn't really wanted Kol to go, but he could very well go and stake him to keep him home. Well, he _could_, but it was a pain in the ass when he awakened the first time. There's no telling what he'd do now. Anyways Kol could be a pretty fun campaign, when he wasn't complaining like some senior citizen off their meds.

Being the paranoid Hybrid he is Klaus went to the very back of the club, and if memory served there was a stage dedicated to the patrons.

"I'm going to get a drink," Kol said eyeing a pretty woman in green.

"Suite yourself, I'll be in the back. Come when you are done, and be a good little brother and fetch me a drink while you're at it."

Kol made a noise of protest, "What am I? Your slave?" Klaus just looked at him. Sighing Kol relented, "So what will it be?"

Klaus gave him a smile, "That's the spirit. Surprise me."

As Kol chased after the woman in green, Klaus headed for the back of the club (since there was usually more people, meaning more blood). He didn't get there easily, the blasted human stuck to him like a fly on crap, although, he had to admit he enjoyed it. All the loud music, people so pressed together you could barely tell one from the other. He lost all thoughts as he moved through the crowd, getting the occasional drink (there was alcohol in their blood) as he went to the back, he could now see the stage he wanted to sit at. The one that was the most amusing, the one where the patrons could try to work the pole-he was sure the owner only had it there so people could see it was harder than it looked so they'd quite harassing the girls. Klaus looked around, mission failed, he thought.

Finally he was able to sit down and watch, quote from The Hangover, those girls dry humping the fucking stage.

As he was sitting there draining some cocktail he'd stolen from someone, he saw a beautiful blond on the other side. He couldn't get over her beauty, she reminded him about of his Caroline. _There's no one like Caroline, _he thought sadly. Just as he was about to go over to her she turned and saw him, they both froze. Her smile quickly washed out from her face, he didn't even bother to hide his shock at seeing her.

"Caroline?"

xOx

Caroline had felt someone watching her, she turned around with a sunny smile preparing to…she didn't really know. But it would be something, that guy would go home crying about. What actually happened was very different.

She'd seen him almost immediately, and as much as she tried to deny it, the first thought that came to mind was _he's hot! _The second was, _holy shit!_ The third, the one that came out of her mouth was a single powerful word, so powerful that as soon as she said everyone froze, well everyone that mattered. It was a name, not even a full one.

"Klaus."


	3. What the-

Hello! Please review, my kind people –who aren't really mine…

**NOTE: **I still do not own anything of the Vampire Diaries…or Damon's hotness

I present to you the unlikely awaited third chapter of NV Salvatore….

_**What the *really bad word***_

You see, being Caroline she couldn't go out to a club and dance and get wasted, then freak out when she saw the guy that she did not admit to wanting while her boyfriend stood beside her. No, instead she got all that drama AND the fact that the guy was a somewhat evil hybrid who had tried to kill her friends at least three times each. So when she saw that sexy evil being and everyone else did too, there was a moment when they all froze and stared at one another, and then there was lots of un-pleasantries.

Klaus was sitting their swearing to hell as Kol came back, who just started laughing when he spotted the cause of his brothers distress and said something about 'now the party is getting started!' Damon was also swearing, and trying to get Elena out of there, as was Stefan and Bonnie was right behind them murmuring some ineffective spell or the other. Tyler was getting all macho and caveman like; he practically grabbed Caroline and yelled at Klaus while beating his chest with his fist 'my woman'… ok that's a bit of a stretch but 1000 or so years ago and that's exactly what he'd have done.

Then when they couldn't get past the throng of people, Stefan turned back and swore. Bonnie however did more than that "What the hell are you doing here! Can't we get one night to do whatever without your pedophile stalking self!" she yelled exasperatedly.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever had to say about you," Kol interjected. Klaus glared, "I didn't know you'd be here! Believe me; it pains me to have to listen to your wretched voices, squealing like pigs when you see me."

It was at this point Elena said, "Jeremy?" Feeling like the worst girlfriend ever, Bonnie spun around looking for him, however it was Tyler who spotted the little pipsqueak.

"Jeremy?" Elena repeated. He was just sitting close to the stage wonderingly staring up at the girl who was dancing.

"This brother is why I have brought you here," Kol smirked. Startled Klaus moved his eyes to the girl on the stage, it took him awhile, but he recognized her from somewhere that he couldn't quite place his finger on. He looked back at Kol, who was watching him with interest.

"Think brother, I know you know," to giving him a little help he jerked his head at the Salvatore, standing off to the side no doubt planning a way out.

Somewhere in the back he heard Tyler rasp out, "she's incredible!" and too Klaus's surprise (and dismay) he heard Caroline murmur in agreement. As Klaus began to turn around to get another look at her the D.J. roared into…whatever the hell it is, "And that ladies is how you dance! Give it up for Envy!"

xOx

I smiled; I never got tired of how much people loved me, or my dancing really. Am I vain? Undoubtedly. Am I going to change? I haven't in the last 140 years, why start now?

I lifted my head up high so the crowd could see my face; I was still poised on the pole as Charlie roared his approval.

I smiled as I always did; trying to meet people's eyes I loved how they'd watch me with hungry eyes. But somehow I suspect that they aren't as hungry as I am, at least not in the same sense.

One little guy caught my attention, he had such a look of pure fascination on his face, I gave him a big smile. Then his girlfriend (I think) gave me a 'piss off' look, I just smiled at her too, as I got off the stage, headed their way.

About half way there I was hit with something, it put a blinding agony in my brain, I gasp and clutched my head, my hair falling over my face, before I realised what had happened. I _was _hit, with a spell-the little bitch witch! Forcing myself to stand tall I kept going to them, with my hair in my face so they couldn't see it, blocking the pain and fangs.

xOx

When Damon had finally just said to play out the night, to see how everything would play out, since there were no safe get escapes. The exquisite girl had finished her dance and was off the stage. It was weird, Damon thought, she absolutely gorgeous and she did nothing for him.

"Oh dear God!" Elena breathed. Damon and Stefan looked up to see her looking at Jeremy; the dancer was heading towards him…and Bonnie, who was making her witchy face. Elena momentarily wondered what she was doing; the girl looked perfectly fine, although she couldn't see her face.

xOx

Something's wrong, Caroline thought suddenly. She looked over at Tyler and it was clear he was thinking the same thing; at the same time they turned to scan the room.

"Care," Tyler brought her attention to the splendid dancer walking towards Jeremy and Bonnie, her face was completely covered by her long, thick hair. It actually seemed to change colour, depending on the way the light hit it, it seemed brown then black then red even! Caroline shook herself slightly to concentrate before heading towards them, she saw that everyone else was doing the same.

xOx

I don't know why I kept going, I should have just flipped her off and found someone else to feed off of. But nooo, I have to make everything more difficult than need be. So I walked right up to her and said, "Hello witch."

With my hair covering my face, I hadn't seen the others until it was too late. There were nine of them altogether, if they were human; no problem. But it's me so of course they weren't. And I couldn't get a good look without giving my own face away…even though they probably already saw it, just minus the fangs.

The witch started another spell, but I interrupted her, "whatever it is, it won't work on me, sweetheart."

I turned to the boy, "What's your name, love?"

"Jeremy," my god! This girl needed a freaking love spell or something; her boyfriend was practically eating me with his eyes. Even the werewolf had better control! The look I gave her plainly said so.

"Well then brother! You _have_ found her!" Whatever I was going to say or do next was completely wiped out of my mind. Forgetting myself completely, I looked up, surprise, joy and horror all etched into my face.

"Klaus!" But at that moment they all saw my face (fangs in of course, Klaus has that effect) and I saw theirs.

At first I could just see, Jeremy, his pissed of girlfriend, the werewolf came into view with a striking blonde vamp beside him. And then I saw Klaus, and Kol. My non-beating heart skipped, as we just stared at each other, and then Kol made a snarky comment about my outfit and I went flying into his arms.

As I let him go to hug Klaus, the last three got my attention. The girl grabbed my interest first, she was without a doubt the doppelganger of Katherine, "Elena." She looked surprised to hear me say her name. And so was I, because it was only then that I realised the other two must be, they weren't aware of my existence, but I was very much aware of theirs.

The Salvatore brothers stood together staring at me in shock, horror, and lots of bewilderment.

"Na- nat…" Stefan stuttered.

Shit, I thought. Out loud I pulled a Damon, "Hello brothers."

That's when everyone else seemed to see it, to get what was happening. They finally saw the resemblance, seeing as I am very much what the girl child of Damon and Stefan would look like.

Damon and Stefan just stood there open mouthed, as did everyone-well excluding Klaus and Kol.

"Well seeing as no one else is going to make the introductions," Klaus said, clearly amused.

"Envy, this is Bonnie, a very powerful little Bennett witch," I nodded a hello. "Her boyfriend is Jeremy Gilbert-"I looked up wondering if I'd heard right, noting my expression Klaus just nodded. "The beauteous Caroline Forbes," I could tell by the way he smiled at her that he liked her, "and her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood, my first hybrid." Wow I thought he must really like her if he hasn't killed the boy yet.

"Everyone, this is Natasha Violet Salvatore, as in Damon and Stefan's younger sister."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as they all just stared at me-Klaus and Kol beaming like idots, really hot idots- I was beginning to feel uncomfortable when Damon broke the silence.

"What the fucking hell is this! You're alive? You can't be I watched you die!" I could hear the barely suppressed grief and pain in his voice.


	4. She's Alive

I'm so dumb. Honestly I didn't realise I can respond to reviews! Not that I've had that many…. Hint hint… Please

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed my little story so far. I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little fasted paced, I'm no good at dramatic appearances or introductions. Oh well.

Note: I still do not own the Vampire Diaries in anyway what-so-ever, as depressing as that is…

_She's Alive! _

_Well, she's undead…_

Damon had the whole night planned out. He was going to get really wasted, dance, stare at Elena and try not to cry, have a real drink, and then find some hot chick, to pour his sorrows on. Do you see reunite with the sister that you thought was dead in that plan? No. Do you know why? Because it wasn't part of the pan, it wasn't supposed to happen, he didn't want it to happen. 150 year he'd thought she was dead, mourned her death year after year. And now here she was all friendly with two vampires he very much despised.

Stefan didn't know what to do. How to act. Standing directly in front of him was his sister, staring at him the way she had 150 years ago-like nothing had changed. But he couldn't go on like that, things had changed, it was obvious by the way she held on to Klaus and Kol. He wasn't sure if he should snatch her away and lead her to safety or start yelling or what!

All Tyler was really thinking was that the hot girl was not only taken by Kol (or Klaus, he wasn't really sure) but she was the sister of Damon and Stefan. He hadn't even known they had a sister, dead or not.

Caroline hated herself for the stab of jealousy she'd felt when she witnessed the easy hug between Envy and Klaus. Of all the things she could have felt from what she'd saw, the Salvatore's had a freaking sister! But no, who cares about that?! Klaus was all friendly with the pole dancer!

xOx

Shit, shit, shit! Was all that was running through my head as I stared at my brothers. What the bloody hell is wrong with them, my glare went to both Klaus and Kol, before I returned my gaze to the ones in front of me.

"Well?" I finally exclaimed. "It's been like 140 years or something, since you've seen your beloved dear sister. Do something more than stand there with your mouths open like the dumbasses you are!"

Stefan was the first to react; he charged at me and caught me in a hug. If I was human I probably would have died, that's how tight his bloody grip was. Damon still just stood there, I hadn't expected him to move, he wasn't really a touchy feely kind of guy. But I heard him murmur, "150. It's been 150 years." I realised he said it as Elena out her hand on his. Huh.

Finally Stefan pulled away and held me at arm's length, I tried not to show exactly how uncomfortable I was with the scrutiny.

His happy astonishment was torn when Kol spoke, "Well I hate to break the moment, but I'd like-"

"Who gives a shit what you want?" Damon exclaimed. "I'm taking my sister and we are getting the hell out of here so she can explain."

"Explain what exactly?" Klaus asked sounding more than vaguely bored.

"WHAT THE HELL SHE'S BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST CENTURY AND A HALF!" Damon yelled. I couldn't help but smile.

He frowned at me when he noticed, it took all my will power to return to neutral, which for me is insanely pissed.

Then they were all looking at me then. I let out a big sigh. "Fine. But I'm not a bloody comedian."

They still just stared, until Klaus was the one to sigh, "She means she's not explaining to all of you."

"The way you're all staring who can blame her?" Kol put in. They still stared.

I sighed again, I knew what needed to be done, "Let me put this in terms you will without a doubt understand; FUCK OFF!"

That put them in action, with a noise of disgust, Bonnie turned to Elena, "I'm outta here." She took Jeremy's hand. Elena murmured something encouraging to my brothers and left with Bonnie and her own brother.

I put my face in a pout. "I normally love witches." Klaus and Kol laughed.

"No, you only like old hags," Kol smiled.

"To true." I paused. "Well I best be off lovelies," I said as I turned to Klaus and Kol. Smiling, I pulled Klaus into an R rated kiss, "That's for Caroline, "I murmured so quietly against his lips so that the other vamps wouldn't be able to hear. It was a good thing I had such a grip on him, otherwise the entire freaking club would have seen him jerk in surprise.

Pulling away I said, "Didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you?" He muttered something unintelligible.

To really mess with their minds I kissed Kol too, although I think things were more R rated with him, because I could hear some drunk guys cat calling 'the hot stripper chick'.

I should clear this up. I am in no circumstances a stripper, or pole dancer even. There just so happened to be an empty dance floor, with a pole in the middle. I figured I owed it to be danced on. And no it wasn't the first time, probably won't be the last either.

xOx

Caroline was pissed. No it was more than that, she was…jealous…envious. She let out a bitter laugh. "I'm envious of Envy." She took a deep breath, and a shot. "Come on Caroline, get your shit together, this is ridiculous."

"She has that effect on most people. It's where she really got the name."

With a gasp Caroline spun around, and stood face to face with…Klaus. Seeming unconcerned he got himself a glass and poured a drink. Caroline just stood there; there is no way this is actually happening, she thought to herself.

"Oh, it's been bound to happen eventually, it's taken to long if you ask me," Klaus said in response to her thoughts.

He was to close, he smelt too good, he was to…everything!

"Caroline," the way he said her name sent shivers through her.

"Klaus…I can't Ty-"

Her words were cut off by his lips, she forgot what do say, she forgot everything but Klaus.

"Caroline, Caroline-"

"CAROLINE!"

Caroline gasped and jerked awake, to see Tyler's concerned face hovering over hers.

"Are you ok? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

Breathe, just breathe. It was only a nightmare. "No," she said surprising herself. "It was just a very vivid dream."

xOx

I looked around the boarding house. "My god, this place hasn't changed at all!"

Damon gave me a sideways look, "when's the last time you've been here?"

"Um…probably about 4, 5 years ago. I don't know, I came here same time you did."

"Wait. You've known we were here for 4 years and you didn't say anything?" Stefan's voice was rising.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "I've always known where you are, who you're with, who your enemies are, where you keep your backup supply of blood is."

"And you've never thought to drop by, and let us know?" Damn, probably should have kept that to myself.

"Did you now we'd be at the club?" Damon asked.

I frowned, "No, there is one day when I make a point to have nothing to do with you." June 13th, it was the day I died, as well as my birthday. I usually focused on the latter, for reasons that should be obvious.

"Oh yeah, thinking of death days," I turned to Damon a smile plastered on my face. Then I withdrew a pencil from my pocket, and promptly stabbed my eldest brother in his kidney. I pulled him to me as if I was giving him a friendly hug.

"That's for Lexi. She was my friend too, jackass." Stefan who had begun to run at me stopped, he clearly didn't disagree with my actions anymore.

I let Damon go, and turned to Stefan. Him, I just punched in the face.

"That's for…something," I stepped back to look at my brothers.

They were both scowling. Damon pulled the pencil out, swearing most profoundly as Stefan fixed his broken noise. Smiling I went to get them a blood bag.

"Thanks Tasha," Damon grunted, as he took. Stefan did likewise.

I waited for them to finish.

"Now my dear darling brothers, what is it that you would like to know? You'd better have some good questions, at this moment I could have been doing something much more…enjoyable," I smiled thinking of what that would have entailed.

Before Stefan could explode, Damon cut in, "Everything from that night. I want to know everything since it happened."

"What night?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was talking, but I'd always wanted them to say it.

"You know what night."

"I want you to say it. I want you to tell me what happened before I sum up the 150 years of my life, all I'm asking for is one night.

"They night when…" He trailed off, and looked down.

"Say it."

Stefan spoke up, "The night when Katherine had us kill you."

I smiled at him, for all Damon's badassness he couldn't say it, after all this time he could say. And I'd say from the way Stefan said it, it was the first time either had heard it out loud, they'd both flinched.

"Good. Just so we are clear on what happened. I reckon I should start with that night."

xOx

Klaus faced his siblings, well, most of them. Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol sat together in the home he had created for them. Elijah and Rebekah looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain.

"Klaus," Elijah's voice was hard. "How long have you had her, when did you find her?"

And being the badass vampire werewolf hybrid he was, he looked at them looking at him, and said, "Kol did it."

"Traitor!" Kol swore as he tried to get away from the wrath that was Rebekah. He didn't succeed.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you!" he yelled when Elijah got his hand around Kol's heart. Literally.

Rebekah smiled.

"Klaus," Elijah said. Klaus didn't turn. "Where do you think you are going? You aren't off the hook either."

Klaus swore as he came back and sat down on the couch, Kol's eyes shooting daggers at him.

He realised the irony of thinking that it sucked for Envy having to explain the last 150 years to her brothers, only for him to have to tell the same story to his siblings.

Klaus, Kol, and Envy all had the same thought at the same time in regards to the same situation. "Shit."


End file.
